character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kris Dreemurr
|-|Normal= |-|Dark World Form= ] Summary Kris Dreemurr is the main protagonist of Deltarune and is part member of Hero of Light. During Chapter 1, they primarily controlled by the player. Power and Stats Key: Normal | Dark World Form Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | at least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Kris Dreemurr, Blue Person, KRISP, Krissy, Little Buddy Age: Unknown, likely slightly older than Frisk. Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Left Ambiguous, likely female Origian: Deltarune Classification: Human | Blue-Tanned Human, Swordman, Hero of Light, Leader of The Fun Gang Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Information Analysis, Soul Manipulation (Can tear out people’s souls, even their own.), Fear Manipulation (Gets spookier than before while holding the Spookysword and the Jevilstail, Ralsei admits this sword was scary.), Empathic Manipulation via ACT (Can make even the most violent enemies calm down, every enemy has a different way to be calmed down.), Sleep Manipulation (Can talk enemies to sleep.), Enhanced Senses (Can smell abstract concepts such as teamwork, can visually use percents to measure certain things, such as how loose a crown is.), Power Bestowal, Possibly Temporal Reload (Can SAVE and LOAD the game just like Frisk, however if the ability is canonical in this scenario is unknown.) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level, likely higher (Has an ATK and DEF of 10, exactly rivaling Napstablook. Kris’s Pencil adds to their ATK.) | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Gets slightly stronger than before with items such as the Spookysword, can easily overpower beings far superior to Rudinns, which are human-sized pieces of solid diamond.) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Should've been comparble to Suise, who could see and intercept sound waves, as an Undertale human, Should scale to their mother and father.) | Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Can casually swing around a sword and shield in battle, removed prison shackles from a wall, physically matched Susie who can lift and throw Ralsei like a football.) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall Level, likely higher | At least Wall Level, possibly higher (Their DEF actually gets weaker than before, however this is balanced by them having much more HP and being able to increase their DEF with items.) Stamina: High (Fought a large amounts of enemies for the better part of a day with little rest. Managed to get up and block an attack from King even while massively injured.) Range: Melee Extended via sword, multiple yards via ACT Intelligence: Very High (Is an Undertale human, was able to figure out how to dodge attacks from, fight against, and subdue many different types of monsters in just a few seconds each.) Weaknesses: Overly pacifistic and will often spare enemies rather than fight them, which has gotten them hurt more than once, and Cannot use ACT as well as Frisk has shown. Note: Whether Kris has SAVE and LOAD like Frisk does is unknown. Others Standard Equipment: Pencil and Bandage. | Wood Blade, Spookysword, Amber Card, Prison Shackles, various healing items, etc. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Courage': Able to increases their own durability for a limited time. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Deltarune Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fear Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Empathic Manipulators